1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packet switching networks, and more particularly to processing data packets in a packet switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern telecommunication networks include packet switching networks for transmitting data from a source device to a destination device. The data is split up and encapsulated into data packets along with a destination address of the data. The packet switching network individually routes each data packet through a network of interconnected packet switches based on the destination address in the data packet. The data packets may be routed through different paths in the packet switching network and generally arrive at the destination device in an arbitrary order. At the destination device, the data is reconstructed from the data packets.
Latency of the packet switching network may be measured by determining an average time for routing data packets through the packet switching network. The latency of the packet switching network may depend on various factors, including the latency of each individual packet switch in the packet switching network. Generally, a reduction in the latency of the packet switches results in a reduction in the latency of the packet switching network. In addition to reducing the latency of a packet switch, it is often desirable to reduce the power requirements of a packet switch. For instance, it may be desirable to reduce the power requirements of a packet switch contained in a portable device.
In light of the above, a need exists for reducing the latency of a packet switch. A further need exists for reducing the power requirements of a packet switch.